Abstract - Administrative Core (Columbia University) The Administrative Core will be a key facilitator in integrating the multi-institutional, interdisciplinary V1 team of theorists and experimentalists that includes researchers from five institutions: Columbia University, California Institute of Technology, University of California, Berkley, University of California, San Francisco and the University of Pittsburgh. To meet this goal, the Administrative Core will coordinate and integrate all U19 Program functions; guide and facilitate interactions between the Project and Core leaders, Principal Investigators, and research staff; ensure that the U19 V1 Team maximizes the utilization of existing and established resources; facilitate data sharing and collaboration with key NIH BRAIN Initiative stakeholders and the greater neuroscience research community; and provide rigorous and regular fiscal oversight of the research projects and cores. The Administrative Core leaders will convene members of the Internal Advisory Committee and External Scientific Advisory Board, who are experienced research scientists with proven track records of leadership, to provide expert oversight of the U19 Program?s infrastructure, scientific direction, and resource development for the research community. The Administrative Core will also develop a website to use as a tool for communication and collaboration with our program components and the larger research community.